Sea World Monorail
Annaliserocks217 06:21, May 7, 2015 (UTC) About The Sea World Monorail is a straddle-beam monorail that lets guests of Sea World Resort travel to Sea World, or lets Sea World visitors travel 2 kilometres (6,600 ft) around the park to different stations. The current design of the monorail, currently has Nickelodeon sponsoring on it due to the current Nickelodeon contract. The rest of the monorail is coloured accordingly to Sea World's park colours. The monorail and its system was manufactured by Austrian company, CWA Constructions, with the ride model being classified as a Von Roll MkII model. The ride's maximum speed is 27 km/h (17 mph) and was also the first monorail to be built in Australia. Travel Circuit The monorail tracks feature three stations. The main station is located at the front of Sea World, another station is at Sea World Resort and the other is mid-way between the resort and the park. Every station is open to guests of Sea World and Sea World Resort, to take a scenic observation of the rides and attractions below, or to travel to different locations (Sea World and Sea World Resort). The monorail from the main station, goes over Dolphin Beach's nursery, Fish Detectives arena, Ray Reef and Polar Bear Shores, followed by stopping at the next station located in the rough centre of the park, near Viking Revenge Flume. From the mid-way station, the monorail travels over Sea World Resort Water Park, in which is linked to Sea World and Sea World Resort, with an area of 1.6-hectares (170,000 sq ft). This is shortly followed by Castaway Bay, and Sea World Resort's guest station. Upon arrival of this point, the monorail travels alongside the Affinity Dolphin Show and Dolphin Beach. The monorail then travels over Jet Rescue and the previous location of Sea Viper, before going alongside the lagoon show area (where Jet Stunt Extreme is held). This is followed by a small curve around the Sea World carpark to return to the main station and to repeat the course. Stations All stations can be accessed by stairs and ramps into indoor platforms, off the ground. * '''Main Station-'''Located at the front of the park and travels over (Dolphin Beach's nursery, Fish Detectives arena, Ray Reef and Polar Bear Shores). * Mid '''Station-'''Located roughly in the centre of Sea World, besides the castle of Viking Revenge Flume. Travels over Sea World Resort Water Park and Castaway Bay. * '''Sea World Resort and Waterpark Station-'''Located in Sea World Resort and is accessed through the Sea World Resort shop. Travels alongside Affinity Dolphin Show, Dolphin Beach, Jet Rescue, Sea Viper's previous location, main lagoon show arena and Sea World carpark. Trains Sea World features three current monorail trains, with nine cars each. They usually don't all operate on the same day, as it is occasional and requires a lot of guests for all of them to be activated. This mostly occurs in the holiday season of Summer. If two trains need to switch operating roles, there is a secondary transfer track located above Castaway Bay for an operating train to proceed off the main circuit and into storage and maintenance, which is below the mid station. This is also used at 5:00pm closing time, to store all the deactivated monorails. The capacity of each train is 96 guests each, including the car on the end of each train to allow wheel chair and pram access. History * '''15th of August 1986-'''The Sea World monorail officially opened with a cost 3 million Australian dollars, as an Australian milestone of the first monorail in the country. * '''Sometime after-'''One of the trains was relocated to Sea World, from Brisbane's World Expo 88. Requirements * Children of whom are under 105 cm (41 in) in height, must be with an adult. Trivia * The Nickelodeon SpongeBob SquarePants themed monorail side currently advertises SpongeBob ParadePants, even though the attraction has closed. Links * http://seaworld.com.au/animals-rides-and-shows/rides/sea-world-monorail.aspx Gallery Sea World monorail.jpg Resort monorail station 1.jpg Resort monorail station 3.jpg Resort monorail station 2.JPG Resort monorail station.jpg Sea World monorail mid station 1.jpg Sea World monorail mid station 2.jpg Sea World monorail mid station 3.JPG Sea World monorail secondary station 1.jpg Sea World monorail mid station.JPG Sea World monorail straddle beam.jpg Sea World Monorail Main Station.jpg Sea World monorail operating system.jpg Sea World monorail main system.jpg Sea World monorail main station.jpg Sea World monorail secondary station.jpg Sea World monorail over Ray Reef.jpg Sea World monorail l5.jpg Sea World monorail 7.jpg Sea World monorail 8.jpg Sea World monorail 9.jpg Sea World monorail 6.jpg Sea World monorail 4.jpg Sea World monorail 3.jpg Sea World monorail 1.jpg Sea World monorail 5.jpg Sea World monorail 2.jpg Sea World monorail Nickelodeon.jpg Sea World monorail station.jpg Category:Rides